


Did you miss me?

by startrekto221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim have tea after Jim's dramatic return in HLV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

“I’m not going to carve another apple for you, Sherlock. No matter how long I sit here.” Jim commented drily.

“I do not wish for your apple,” Sherlock sipped his tea, “As clues go. It was remarkably mundane.”

“Won’t John mind that you let me in for tea? Again?” Jim smiled as Sherlock recognized that he already knew the answer.

“John no longer lives here. It is not longer his concern.” Sherlock said shortly, “Besides. Your timely return did prevent my exile and eventual death. It’s only polite. I found myself missing that, you’ll be surprised to know. Manners in my nemesis. Magnussen had absolutely none.”

“So you shot him in the head…” Jim tutted, “Reverting to simplistic problem solving methods. Dear me. What would you have done if I hadn’t come back?”

“You did come back. I do not spend valuable time evaluating what-ifs.” Sherlock countered.

“Oh but you do.” Jim pursed his lips slyly then sighed.

Sherlock tensed, “Whatever you want to say, just say it. You came back from the dead in order to tell me. I’m guessing it’s of some importance.”

“At what point during this whole shebang did you realize you were in loooove with John?” Jim sipped his tea nonchalantly.

“At no point did I ever come to such a realization.”

“Come on now, Sherlock. Since you’re me, I know you a lot better than you think.”

“At his wedding.”

“That is tragic, isn’t it Sherlock?” Jim asked almost playfully.

“What do you want this time? You clearly don’t want me to die, if you hadn’t come back that would have happened anyway. You’ve already made me sacrifice my reputation and fake a plunge to my death, so we’re not going that way. You’ve ‘burnt the heart’ out of me as you so clearly desired and now that too is finished as John chose her. What could you possible want with me now?” Sherlock leaned forward.

“I want you to stop wallowing in self pity and hopeless pining. It’s sickening me to watch.”

“You’re still obsessed with me.”

“You’re still obsessed with him.”

“Not anymore.” Sherlock gulped, “Why though? Why come back to me now after the game is over?”

“You’re the cleverest one around, excepting Mycroft and he’s no fun. You shot Magnussen in the head.” Jim pretended to be weighing his options, “I thought I’d at least ask you to join the side of the devils. To be polite.”

“Why would I do that?” Sherlock asked.

“Because you played on the side of the angels, Sherlock.” Jim grinned, “And you lost.”

A chill went down Sherlock’s spine, “You said I was ordinary.”

“I also shot myself in the head,” Jim rolled his eyes, “Both lies.”

Suddenly Jim got up from his chair, setting the tea on the table, and kissed Sherlock, “You always feel pain, Sherlock. But you don’t have to fear it.”

Sherlock leaned in to the Consulting Criminal’s touch, kissing him back aggressively, then drew back almost in shock as he realized what he was doing.

“You were gone a long time.” Sherlock said, his heart thudding in his chest.

Jim laughed, then strode to the door, “Did you miss me?”


End file.
